potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Davy Locksilver
"I no longer look after those in need, I only look after myself." Captain Locksilver speaking to Faraday of himself. Captain Davy Locksilver is currently a privateer for the East India Trading Company employed by lord Jonathan Goldtimbers. He began his life as a young marine, later a Pirate, and was then captured and would be given a full pardon if he agree'd to privateer for England, which he willingly accepted. Early Life Little is known of Captain Locksilver's past, only that he enjoyed practicing with his cutlass nearly every day since the age of 10. He then enlisted in the Royal Navy at the age of 17, which was short-lived, for he decided to resign at the age of 19. Life of Piracy Captain Locksilver resorted to Piracy due to the wealth and fame it would grant him. He fought in many battles against various pirates, including the Barbary Corsairs, where he killed their ship's first mate, Wolf. He quickly befriended a man who became one of his most trusted allies, only to be killed by the British in the battle of Tortuga. This angered Davy, and caused him to battle the EITC in hopes of avenging his comrades death. He was consumed by the lust for veangeance and in return joined Phillipe Clemente in his war against Lord Jonathan Goldtimbers and the East India Trading Company. Phillipe and Davy rarely spoke to each other but battled against the enemy all the same. After months of fighting the British, Davy's war would come to an end at the battle of Kingshead, where he fought and injured Ishmael Venables. Charles, a long-time enemy of Captain Locksilver, escaped from the battle, but later, Davy and Charles came face to face at the docks of Kingshead. With utmost pleasure, Davy raised his pistol and after nearly a second of hesitation, pulled the trigger and shot Charles in his left shoulder, causing him to then get up and make a hasty and unwilling retreat into an impending storm approaching Kingshead. Charles, along with his ship and crew, were consumed by the storm's clouds and the ship was out of sight. Later Life Although the Pirates captured Kingshead, it was re-captured once more by the British nearly a month later after the initial battle. Captain Locskilver's luck ran out, for nearly 3 months after the Battle of Kingshead, the Company had caught up with him and later imprisoned him for crimes committed against the crown and was held at Fort Charles for nearly 3 years. At the age of 52, Lord Jonathan Goltimbers promised to give Davy a full pardon, so long as he Privateers for the East India Trading Company. He was also informed that Charles, as well as his ship had been claimed by the sea during the hurricane. After pondering the Lord's deal, Davy agree'd to the terms and was released from prison, given the title of Captain and would continue to privateer for England to this day. Life as a Privateer After being recruited by Lord Jonathan, Captain Locksilver had been given a mission to retrieve the remaining lost swords of El Patron before it reaches the hands of a pirate. Private Harris Dogood was appointed Officer aboard Captain Locksilver's vessel and was ordered to keep a sharp eye on his Captain, due to his past history, he still wasn't fully trusted. Dogood brought with him 20 Marines to assure the safety of the ship. If Captain Locksilver were to achieve the orders given to him, he would receive a full Pardon, a new vessel, as well as Governor of an island of his choosing, not to mention the rest of the endless pleasures of being a soldier of his Majesty the King. Nearly threatening Faraday Cousins, he calmly accepted joining Captain Locksilver in his quest for the swords, becoming his personal guide. He had also recruited Lawrence Ironhawk and Leonhard Bosch as personal guides, threatening them with execution if they refused. Now realizing the threat surrounding the Caribbean, Captain Locksilver requested that Lord Jonathan provide him another 20 Marines to assure the safety of all those aboard the H.M.S Monarch. It was no longer El Patron that was Locksilver's main concern, for he remained on land, it was the recently resurrected Pirate hunter, Captain Armando Salazar, cursed to roam the sea's in everlasting torment, Captain Salazar will stop at nothing to exact revenge on all Pirates, chief among them, Captain Jack Sparrow. Captain Salazar will kill any who cross his path, something Locksilver must be cautious of while sailing the waters of Ravens Cove. Realiszing the threat, Lord Jonathan Granted Captain Locksilver his wish, and provided him a total of 40 Marines. In total, the H.M.S Monarch held 40 Marines, 50 Sailors, and 5 Officers, as well as Captain Locksilver, Faraday Cousins, Leonhard Bosch, Lawrence Ironhawk, and Lieutenant Harris Dogood. Later he would recruit Rose Beckett and Ryan Brawlmartin to come along on the voyage. Nearly a few days later, Dogood informed Captain Locksilver that he wouldn't be attending the voyage due to orders issued to him by his majesty the King. Although Davy attempted to reason with him on joining him on the voyage, Harris simply denied, implying that he may be fearful of what may happen if he sailed with Locksilver. Captain Locksilver intends to set sail for Ravens Cove within a few days. Killed Victims Charles (Caused) Wolf 2 EITC Officers 13 EITC Soldiers 4 Barbary Pirates